ppnfandomcom-20200214-history
Aqua Timez
Aqua Timez is a Japanese pop/rock band signed to Sony Music Entertainment Japan. Members The band currently has five members: *Vocal：（太志 （ふとし）, aka Futoshi; born May 10, 1980 *Bass：OKP-STAR （おーけーぴーすたー）; born March 25, 1977 *Guitar, Programming：大介 （だいすけ）, aka Daisuke; born April 12, 1977 *Keyboard：mayuko （まゆこ）; born September 18, 1977 *Drums：TASSHI （たっしー）; born August 21, 1978 Biography The band formed in 2000 after two of the original members met on the internet and discovered that they attended the same university. At their formation with all their current members in 2003, the band's name was Aqua Times, the correct spelling of their current name. No major releases came from the band during this period. The band renamed themselves to Aqua Timez in 2005. Their first release under this name was Sora Ippai ni Kanaderu Inori, a mini-album which charted well on the Oricon. In 2006, the group would go on to release Nanairo no Rakugaki, their second mini-album with seven songs. Their first single, Ketsui no Asa Ni, was then used as a song in the movie adaptation of Brave Story. Later in the same year, it was announced that they would provide the theme song to Bleach: Memories of Nobody, the movie version of the anime and manga series Bleach. The song, Sen no Yoru wo Koete (千の夜をこえて; Passing Over a Thousand Nights), entered the Oricon singles chart at number 5 and would go on to sell over 100,000 copies. Later that year, the full first album for the band was released. Kaze wo Atsumete was their first full length album and reached a peak position of 3rd on the Oricon charts. Since its release, the album has sold over 200,000 copies. Shiori, their third single, was used in commercials for a brand of soft drink known as Mitsuya Cider and was number 5 on the Oricon. The following year in 2007 the band would return to Bleach. Their fourth single, ALONES, was used as the 6th opening song for the anime and climbed to the #3 spot on the Oricon. More recently in 2007, the band has produced their 5th single Chiisana Tenohira (#5 on the Oricon), and their second full-length album Dareka no Chijoue was released on November 21. After half a year had passed from their last single, they released their 6th single Niji, which was used as the theme song for Gokusen 3. On October 1st, their 7th single (8th, including their indies one, "Itsumo Isshou") called "Natsu no Kakera" was released. On January 14, 2009, Aqua Timez released a single called Velonica, which is currently being used as the 9th opening of Bleach. Discography Singles #'Ketsui no Asa Ni (決意の朝に)' (Released July 5, 2006; Oricon: #?) ## Ketsui no Asa Ni (決意の朝に; In the Morning of Decision) ## Ayumi (歩み; Walking) ## Sabishiki Warera (淋しき我ら; Lonely Us) ## Ketsui no Asa Ni (Instrumental Mix) #'Sen no Yoru wo Koete (千の夜をこえて)' (Released November 22, 2006; Oricon: #5) ## Sen no Yoru wo Koete (千の夜をこえて; Passing Over a Thousand Nights) ## Sen no Yoru wo Koete (Instrumental Mix) #'Shiori (しおり)' (Released May 9, 2007; Oricon: #5) ## Shiori (しおり; Bookmark) ## Yume Fuusen (夢風船; Dream Balloon) #'ALONES' (Released August 1, 2007; Oricon; #3) ## ALONES ## Akatsuki (暁; Daybreak) ## Mr. Roodorannaa (DJ Mass'Skate Sonic* Remix)(Mr.ロードランナー; Mr. Roadrunner) ## ALONES (Instrumental Mix) #'Chiisana Tenohira (小さな掌)' (Released October 31, 2007; Oricon: #5) ## Chiisana Tenohira (小さな掌; Little Palm) ## Chiisana Tenohira (Instrumental Mix) #'Niji (虹)' (Release date: May 7, 2008; Oricon: #2) ## Niji (虹; Rainbow) ## Yasashii Kioku ~evalasting II~ (優しい記憶～evalastingⅡ～; Kind Memory~EverlastingⅡ~~) ## Honto wa Ne (ほんとはね; Really, huh?) ## No Live, No Life ## Niji -Instrumental- #'Natsu no Kakera (夏のかけら)' (Release date: October 1, 2008; Oricon: #8) ## Natsu no Kakera (夏のかけら; Fragments of Summer) ## Aki ni Naru Noni (秋になるのに; Although it is Becoming Fall) ## on the run ## Natsu no Kakera -Instrumental- #'Velonica ' (Release date: January 14, 2009; Oricon: #2) ## Velonica ## Kanade Ai (奏であい; Play Love) ## Kaori (薫; Fragrance) ## Velonica -Instrumental- #'STAY GOLD ' (Release date: March 4, 2009) ## STAY GOLD ## STAY GOLD -Instrumental- Albums #'Kaze Wo Atsumete (風をあつめて; Gather the Wind)' (Released December 6, 2006; Oricon: #3) ## 1mm ## Hoshi no Mienai Yoru (星の見えない夜; Starless Night) ## No rain, No rainbow ## Ketsui no Asa Ni (決意の朝に; In the Morning of Decision) ## Hachimitsu ～Daddy,Daddy～ (ハチミツ; Honey ～Daddy,Daddy～) ## Sen no Yoru Wo Koete (千の夜をこえて; Passing Over a Thousand Nights) ## green-bird Interlude ## Ayumi (歩み; Walking) ## Mastermind (マスターマインド/Masutaa Maindo) ## White Hall (ホワイトホール/Howaito Hooru) ## Present (プレゼント/Purezento) ## Perfect World ## Itsumo Issho (いつもいっしょ; Always Together) ## Shiroi Mori (白い森; White Forest) #'Dareka no Chijoue (ダレカの地上絵; Somebody's Geoglyph)' (Released November 21, 2007; Oricon: #2) ## Isshun no Chiri (一瞬の塵; A Moment's Dust) ## Sekai de Ichiban Chiisana Umi Yo (世界で一番小さな海よ; The Tiniest Sea in the World!) ## Shiori (しおり; Bookmark) ## Chiisana Tenohira (小さな掌; Little Palm) ## B with U ## Pivot (ピボット/Pibotto) ## Hakuchuumu interlude (白昼夢; Daydream) ## Aki no Shita De (秋の下で; Beneath Autumn) ## ALONES ## Rankiryuu (乱気流; Turbulent Air) ## Garnet (ガーネット/Gaanetto) ## Boku no Basho～evergreen～ (僕の場所～evergreen～; My Place～evergreen～) ## Yume Fuusen version (夢風船; Dream Balloon -cradle version-) ## hana〜Evalasting〜 (hana~Everlasting~) (Hidden track) #* hana〜Evalasting〜 is actually the 29th track following muted tracks 14 to 28. #'Utai Sarishi Hana (うたい去りし花; Flower of Distant Chanting)' (Released March 11, 2009) ## BIRTH ## Velonica ## Wakare no Shi -still connected- (別れの詩 -still connected-; Poem of Separation -still connected-) ## Niji (虹; Rainbow)) ## STAY GOLD ## Natsu no Kakera (夏のかけら; Fragments of Summer) ## Honto wa Ne (ほんとはね; Really, huh?) ## massigura (Full Speed) ## Tsuki, Noboru (月、昇る; Moon, Rise) ## Kono Hoshi ni (この星に; In This Planet) ## Kirakira ～original ver.～ (きらきら ～original ver.～; Sparkle ～original ver.～) ## One ## Utai Sarishi Hana (うたい去りし花; Flower of Distant Chanting) ## Re:BIRTH ## Niji～Album ver.～ (虹 ～Album ver.～;Rainbow～Album ver.～) Mini-albums #'Sora Ippai ni Kanaderu Inori (空いっぱいに奏でる祈り; A Prayer Playing All Across the Sky)' (Released August 24, 2005) ## Kibou no Saku Oka Kara (希望の咲く丘から; From the Blooming Hill of Hopes) ## Himawari (向日葵; Sunflower) ## Toushindai no Rabu Songu (等身大のラブソング; Life-Sized Love Song) ## Hitori Goto (独り言; Monologue) ## Joushou Kiryuu (上昇気流; Updraft/Rise in Popularity) ## Isshou Seishun (一生青春; Youth of a Lifetime) ## Hajimari no Heya (始まりの部屋; Room of Beginnings) ## Blues on the run ## Aoi Sora (青い空; Blue Sky) #'Nanairo no Rakugaki (七色の落書き; Seven-Colored Graffiti)' (Released April 5, 2006) ## Shabondama Days (シャボン玉Days; Soap Bubble Days) ## Jitensha (自転車; Bicycle) ## Miseinen (未成年; Minor) ## Hitotsu Dake (ひとつだけ; Just One) ## Mr. Roodorannaa (Mr.ロードランナー; Mr. Roadrunner) ## Yoru no Hate (夜の果て; The Night's End) ## words of silence ## Shizuka na Koi no Monogatari (静かな恋の物語; Story of Quiet Love)